el retorno de saya
by MiniSaya96
Summary: han pasado 30 años después de que saya volvió a su sueño de 30 años y todos han cambiado mucho y hay nuevos aliados del escudo rojo para combatir a los quiropteros
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Han pasado tiempo después de que Saya volvió a su sueño de 30 años creyendo que Haji murió en la explosión del teatro donde Diva murió, ella nunca supo que Solomon murió la noche en que fue a defenderla de james, este ultimo también muerto la misma noche.

Kai crio a las gemelitas de Diva y las nombro según sus ojos, ala de ojos cafés la nombro Akako por que en el momento en que probara la sangre por primera vez sus ojos se tornarían rojos como la sangre, a la más parecida a su madre la nombro Aoi por ovia razón; Kai también crio a Lulu y empezó a sentirse en familia y pudo encontrar lo que la gentuza tanto buscaba "Esperanza" y con mayor razón porque con ayuda de Julia pudo crecer hasta aparentar 16 años y creó un protector solar con el cual podía sentir muy ligeramente el calor del sol, misma fórmula que no solo tenía en crema sino también en shampoo, así ella pudo tener una vida normal como cualquier humano.

Julia y David tuvieron un hijo al que nombraron Kei y junto con Joel hicieron resurgir al Escudo rojo. Joel empezó a salir con una mujer con la cual se caso y con la cual tuvo un hijo al que nombro Edgar y al cabo de un año desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Ahora Edgar es el nuevo líder del Escudo Rojo. Akako, Aoi, Kei, y Edgar crecieron juntos, en resumen, han pasado 25 años desde que Kai y las gemelas fueran a visitar a Saya a la tumba familiar y Kai encontrara una rosa con un listón color azul marino probando que Haji había sobrevivido a la explosión del teatro. Kai ahora tiene 50 años y las gemelas tienen ya 30 años. Ahora Kai está en una bodega donde estaban las cosas de Saya y Riku viéndolas y recordando, en eso llega Lulu entusiasmada por la fecha.

-Sabía que estarías aquí, a propósito ¿Qué día crees que es mañana?- dijo Lulu sonriendo.

-¿miércoles?- dijo Kai con una ligera sonrisa.

\- No, si mis cálculos no me fallan ¡Mañana es el despertar de Saya!-dijo Lulu emocionada.

-¿Mañana?- dijo Kai sorprendido.

-¡Claro!- Y si como dices Haji está vivo no faltara ni de broma- afirmo Lulu.

-Entonces hay que prepararnos- habrá que arreglar aquí y no he lavado la ropa de saya ¿Qué se pondrá cuando despierte?-dijo Kai algo preocupado. Mientras tanto, Lulu va por una caja con una nota.

-Esto- dijo Lulu y se la da a Kai -llego la semana pasada y tiene una nota-.

Kai abre la nota, saca la foto que venia en la misma y lee "Espero que lo uses el día en que despiertes y luzcas tan bella como cuando vivíamos en el zoológico. Haji".

-Supongo que es el vestido que Saya usa en la foto- comento Lulu.

-Puede ser- dijo Kai cuando las gemelas entran en la habitación.

-¿Sigues recordando a la tía Saya papa?-dijo Aoi.

–Sí, y a propósito a ustedes dos mañana antes de la puesta de sol las quiero arregladas- les dijo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Akako.

-Por que mañana algo increíble pasara- afirmo Kai.

-Ok- contesto Akako no muy conforme.

-Como digas papá- respondió Aoi.

A la mañana siguiente Kai y Lulu ya tenían listo todo, y al atardecer ya estaban los 4 en la tumba familiar y afuera de ella Haji estaba incado con una rodilla en el piso esperando su despertar.

-Papa ¿Quién es él?- pregunto Aoi viendo a Haji en ese lugar.

-Es cierto ¿Quién es el hombre que está ahí?- pregunto Akako.

-Lulu mira ahí está el- comento Kai

Lulu lo ve y camina hacia el -Sabia que no faltarías Haji-.

Haji voltea a ver a Lulu pero no la reconoce -Tú, me recuerdas a alguien- le dijo.

-Haji por favor, soy Lulu- le dijo la chica -¿No te acuerdas de mí?-

-¿Cómo puede ser que seas Lulu?- le dijo algo neutral.

-Si no me crees mírame fijamente al rostro- le dijo la chica aprovechando que Kai y las gemelas se distrajeron para transformarse en niña y volver a la normalidad -¿ves? Soy yo-.

-¿Pero cómo fue que creciste?- Le dijo el caballero algo sorprendido.

-Fácil, Julia y su ciencia- le respondió.

-¿Trajeron el vestido?- pregunto el caballero.

-¡Si lo trajimos!- le respondió Kai

-me permití traer una sabana en caso de que no lo hubiesen traído- comento el caballero.

-no se preocupen- comento la chica -yo me encargo de Saya- toma la sabana y entra a la tumba.

-espero que ya haya despertado o al menos que ya se haya abierto su crisálida- comento Kai.

-¿despertado?-¿crisálida?- peguntaron las gemelas.

-luego les explicare eso

-pero tendrá que estar Saya presente- comento Haji.

Varios segundos después de que dijeron eso se oyó un grito.

-¡Kai! ¡Haji! ¡Ya despertó!- grito la chica.

-¿despertó?- dijeron las gemelas algo asustadas.

-Saya espera-dijo Lulu mientras seguía a Saya quien solo tenía una sabana para cubrir su desnudez -solo tienes una sabana para cubrirte espera-.

Saya tropieza y cae teniendo su larga cabellera y la sabana cubriéndola, Haji sonriendo algo sonrojado dijo:-ahora me encargo yo- se desvendo su mano, se corto, se acerco a Saya, y le dio a beber la sangre que manaba de su mano.

-¿Qué le dio?- pregunto Akako algo desconcertada.

-creo que su sangre- respondió Aoi desconcertada también.

-Haji- le dijo sonriendo.

-Saya, al fin despertaste- le dijo el caballero.

-solo tengo una sabana- dijo Saya mientras se mira un tanto sonrojada.

-es que no me hacías cazo- dijo Lulu, Saya voltea a verla y Lulu puso cara de sarcasmo -ay, por favor, hazte que no sabes quién soy-le dijo la chica un tanto sarcástica, -soy Lulu, solo que pude crecer-.

-Kai- dijo Saya.

-es cierto, Julia la ayudo- afirmo el hombre.

-vamos adentro Saya para que te pongas la ropa que Kai y Haji te trajeron- le dijo la chica peli morada

-está bien me la pondré- le respondió y entro a la tumba con ella.

-Papa ¿ella es la tía Saya?- pregunto la chica de ojos azules.

-sí, Es ella- le respondió Kai

\- tú eres el que está con la tía Saya en la foto- le dijo la otra gemela a Haji reconociéndolo.

-sí, soy yo- afirmo el caballero, -y ustedes dos son iguales a su madre- agrego él.

-eso no lo sabemos- le dijo la ojiazul, -nuestra madre creo que murió cuando nacimos- agrego ella.

-de hecho así fue, aunque quien se le parece más eres tu- le dijo el caballero.

-¿yo?- pregunto la ojiazul mientras Saya salió vestida con Lulu.

-si Aoi, las dos son iguales a diva pero más tu, créeme lo sé- le dijo la peli morada.

-Lulu tiene razón, eres idéntica a Diva- le dijo Saya.

Aoi viendo a Saya a la cara le respondió -también tu tía-.

-solo que como tu Diva tenía ese mismo tono de ojos- le dijo Saya.

-y seguramente como Aoi también hacia lo que le venía en gana ¿verdad?-dijo Akako y se echo a reír.

-sí, sí, sí, ya nos divertimos bastante vayamos a casa a cenar algo- propuso Kai

Saya, sonriendo le dijo: -está bien Kai vamos a comer algo-.

-tú también ven Haji- le dijo Lulu.

-solo si Saya lo desea- dijo Haji

-ven con nosotros Haji- dijo Saya tomándolo de la mano.

Haji sonríe y le responde: -está bien Saya- y va con ellos.

Mientras tanto julia se dirigía a la oficina de Kei, su hijo, el sabe de Saya, de Haji, de Lulu, de la gentuza, de Riku, de Diva y sus caballeros, y de la verdadera naturaleza de Akako y Aoi, al igual que Edgar, el nuevo líder del escudo rojo e hijo de Joel Goldsmit. Kei solo contemplaba una foto de Saya cuando julia entro a su oficina.

-¿sigues contemplando la foto de Saya Kei?- pregunto Julia.

-solo me pregunto ¿Cuándo despertará?- dijo Kei sonriendo.

-si no me equivoco en estos días debe despertar- dijo Julia- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres que llame a Kai para ver que nos dice?

-no- respondió Kei, -mejor vamos los tres a ver al señor Kai y por favor, hay que llevar un "24" de bebidas para Lulu-

-intuyo que te gusta Akako- comento Julia sonriendo.

Kei se sonroja y le responde: -em… un poco, pero, esto se trata de Saya no de Akako- dijo el algo neutral.

-tanto Akako como Aoi son quirópteros, al igua que Saya, Haji, y Lulu y el hecho de que kai las haya criado abre la posibilidad de que los quirópteros y los humanos podamos coexistir- afirmo julia.

-Está bien- dijo Kei –vamos por papa-.

Media hora después llegaron a la casa de Kai tocaron la puerta y el les abre.

-Hola Kei ¿Cómo va el trabajo? Pasa- saludo Kai sonriendo.

-bien- le dijo Kei –y traje un 24 de elixires para Lulu-.

-¿oí decir que llegaron mis bebidas?- dijo Lulu mientras entraba corriendo en la habitación.

-¡espera Lulu!- dijo Saya mientras la perseguía hasta que accidentalmente choco con el pecho de Kei que apenas se daba la vuelta para saludar a Lulu, Saya lo miro a la cara y su ojos verdes le hicieron recordar a un enamorado que murió protegiéndola –So ¡Solomon!- y retrocedió un tanto asustada hasta chocar con Haji , este la abrasa y le susurra al oído –Saya, no es Solomon-.

-¡al fin despertaste Saya!- dijo Kei sonriendo.

-si no eres Solomon ¿entonces quien eres?- pregunto Saya con un poco de desconfianza.

-soy Kei, hijo de Julia y David y tu voz se me hace conocida- dijo el chico.

-¿Por qué Kei?- pregunto Julia.

-por ese vago recuerdo- afirmo el joven –estoy en un sitio oscuro y escucho tu voz diciendo "no se lo que seas bebe pero por favor se amigo de mis sobrinas" de cada 5 veces que sueño 3 son eso- dijo el con desconcierto.

-ya lo recuerdo- dijo Saya –pero tu todavia no nacías- afirmo.

-no puede ser- dijo Kei algo sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron las gemelas.

-Saya, ¿Por qué llamaste a Kei Solomon?- pregunto Julia.

-lo siento, creí que era el- dijo Saya algo triste.

-Saya lamento tener que decirte esto- comento el caballero -¿recuerdas el día en que él y yo te protegimos de James?- le pregunto Haji.

-si lo recuerdo- le dijo ella.

-lo lamento Saya- dijo Haji.

-¡habla ya Haji!- le dijo ella algo angustiada.

-Solomon está muerto, en el momento en el que peleaba con él se hirió accidentalmente con tu espada, lo termino y al poco tiempo murió- confeso el caballero.

-entonces solo quedas tu- dijo ella algo triste.

-lo lamento- le dijo y después la abraso para consolarla.

-quiero dormir- dijo ella con un poco somnolienta –y quiero que veles mi sueño- le dijo.

-si ese es tu deseo lo hare- dijo el muy obediente.

-Lulu lleva a Saya a su cuarto- pidió Kai a la chica pelimorada.

-está bien- le respondió –vengan- y Saya y Haji la siguieron.

-nosotras también iremos a descansar- dijo Aoi somnolienta.

-buenas noches pa- dijo Akako.

-hasta mañana niñas- les dijo Kai.

-ahora si se puede hablar- dijo Kei.

-Haji no ha cambiado nada- dijo Julia sonriendo.

-tampoco Saya- dijo David neutral.

-ese Haji me sorprende, ¿es tanta la obediencia que un caballero puede tenerle a una reina?- pregunto kei sorprendido

-Haji más que serle obediente la ama como a nadie en el mundo aunque él no era el único que la amaba así- dijo Kai.

-¿no era el único?- pregunto David desconcertado.

-no, realmente éramos 4 los que estábamos enamorados de ella, Haji, Carl, Solomon, y yo- dijo Kai.

-¿Qué tienen que ver Solomon y Carl con Saya?- pregunto Kei.

-ambos eran caballeros de Diva y su maneras de amar a Saya eran muy distintas. Carl por obedecer a Diva y no romper con el amor que le tenía a Saya pensó en matarse con ella pero termino muerto, Solomon, por el contrario fue más claro con sus sentimientos y renuncio a Diva para servir a Saya hasta el final; yo perdi contra Haji y admito que me gano a la buena, talvez no conozco la historia de Diva pero Akako y Aoi on el vivo ejemplo de lo que habría pasado si Saya y Diva hubiesen crecido juntas- confeso Kai.

-yo también creo lo mismo- comento Julia –si aquel Joel no las hubiera separado diva ano estaría muerta- aclaro.

-no quiero imaginar cuando Akako yAoi se enteren de la verdad- comento Kei.

-tarde o temprano lo harán ese es su destino- dijo David.

-no son armas papa- respondió Kei.

-aunque no sean humanas son seres vivos David- dijo Kai.

-Kai y Kei tienen razón aunque no sean humanos son seres con vida- comento julia.

En resumen, este fue el primer dia de Saya después de 30 años de dormir, Haji no ha cambiado nada y alguien que Saya cree muerto volverá.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Al día siguiente Kai llevo a Saya y Haji al edificio del escudo rojo para hacerle estudios y de paso decirle como julia encontró la cura para las espinas que empezaron a darle a Lulu

-Lulu ¿Dónde te salió espinas?- pregunto saya

-em… yo…-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada sonrojada

-Kei David-

-Haji Kai- dijo Saya que al igual que julia trataban de mandarles un mensaje subliminal a los caballeros ahí

-ah ¡ya entendí! Haji Kai les mostrare la sala donde podrán entrenar vengan- dijo Kei que había entendido los mensajes subliminales de saya y su madre, ellos lo siguieron y ellas pudieron hablar

-ahora si Lulu ¿dónde te salió espinas?- volvió a preguntar Saya, mientras Lulu se quito la chamarra la blusa y el sostén

-aquí- dijo Lulu

-julia ¿con la sangre de quien hicieron a Lulu? ¿Con la mía o con la de Diva?- pregunto Saya no pudiendo evitar ver las grietas en los senos de la peli morada

-ella es la ultima sobreviviente de la gentuza y por fortuna tiene tu sangre, he estado revisándola los últimos 30 años y encontré la cura para las espinas, Lulu ha sido muy fuerte- dijo julia mientras sonreía

-lástima que no están aquí Karman y Moses ya tiene 30 años que murieron la luz del sol aun me daña- dijo mientras se vestía-me gustaría ser como tu Saya, un quiróptero reina que puede vivir tiempo sin beber sangre solo con alimento humano que puede andar por el sol sin que su luz le dañe-añadió

-ser un quiróptero reina tiene una desventaja vives 3 años y duermes 30 y ser como Haji también tiene otra desventaja, no tienes apetito ni tampoco sueño, tu por lo que veo ya puedes alimentarte y dormir, solo que tú necesitas un cuarto de litro de sangre diario- dijo saya tratando de animarla

-pero a ustedes 2 no los daña el sol- dijo Lulu mientras julia se dirigía a ellas con una jeringa en la mano

Tu dosis de hoy esta lista, ponte suelta- dijo julia mientras la inyectaba-le estas ganando la guerra a las espinas fuera de que seas un quiróptero eres alguien muy especial- añadió

-julia ¿Qué le inyectaste?-pregunto Saya

-la cura para las espinas pero procuro ponérsela en el cuello pues las venas que pasan por ahí ayudan para que proteja sus defensas y ponga a trabajar las células de la piel para que cierren las grietas- dijo mientras Lulu se pone su chaqueta

-Saya me gustaría saber dónde van a entrenar aquí, porque si vuelve a haber quirópteros bestia me gustaría combatirlos junto contigo y Haji- dijo Lulu

-está bien- dijo saya sonriendo

-bien vamos- dijo julia que las acompaño a donde Kei llevo a su padre a Kai y a Haji; al llegar allá, Kei les explicaba algunos detalles sobre ella cundo vio entrar a su madre a Saya y a Lulu

-así que en esto estuviste metido 3 años Kei- dijo julia mientras miraba alrededor

-si madre- respondió Kei con una sincera sonrisa –me tomo 3 años equiparla con lo necesario para que alguien como Saya pudiera entrenar-añadió

-gracias Kei, la hiciste muy espaciosa- dijo Saya respondió con esa sencilla y sincera sonrisa que hipnotizo a Haji con solo voltear a verla

-de nada, ahorita está en modo gimnasio, lo pondré de un modo que pueda servirte más vengan- dijo Kei y todos ahí lo siguieron a una especie de caseta con una gran parte hecha de acrílico reforzado-Saya ¿Qué te parece una simulación de combate?- pregunto Kei

-bien, pero que Haji venga conmigo- respondió Saya

-ok les diré como funciona, hace unos segundos, oprimí un botón que hizo que todo lo que estaba afuera se ocultara, ahora pueden escoger que escenario quieren para pelear- dijo Kei volteando a ver a Saya y Haji

-¿qué escenarios tienes?- pregunto Kai-bien tengo el zoológico en ruinas, la escuela, el teatro, la base de nueva york, y otra que no les va a gustar nada, el barco ¡ah! Y Vietnam hace 60 años- dijo Kei checando la pantalla

-¿son escenarios de la vida de Saya?-pregunto David

-técnicamente si- dijo Kei

-cada escenario significa algo diferente para Saya- dijo Haji neutral

-en cada escenario hay dos modos, modo recuerdo, es como fue en ese momento, y probablemente puedes cambiar el resultado y el modo árcade, que es solo luchar contra los quirópteros- dijo Kei

-el barco, modo recuerdo- dijo Saya decidida

-¿Qué?-dijo Kai volteando a verla

-si no pude salvarlo en esta realidad, quiero al menos salvarlo en realidad virtual- dijo Saya con la mirada vacía

-¡como digas Saya!- dijo Kei manipulando los controles del tablero

-toma en cuenta que esto es revivir el pasado-dijo julia con la mirada entre seria y triste

-no importa- dijo Saya dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras Haji la seguía

-Saya si quieres salvar a Riku aquí no se separen de él, llévenlo junto con Kai a la sala de conferencias y junto con los del escudo rojo ayúdenlos a llegar al helipuerto para escapar, cuando dejes de vernos empezara todo- dijo Kei dándole las últimas indicaciones antes de empezar

-está bien vamos Haji- dijo Saya y Haji la siguió dentro, empezó la simulación de combate y saya y Haji hicieron todo como Kei les había indicado solo que el resultado fue el mismo con la diferencia de que mato al fantasma y dejo a diva en el barco, al terminar saya se veía algo triste pues el resultado no era el que quería

-el resultado fue el mismo- dijo el caballero algo neutral

-no pude salvarlo- dijo Saya triste-por favor no comenten esto que acabo de hacer con Akako y Aoi al menos hasta que estén enteradas de la verdad-añadió

Pasando el tiempo, justo en la tarde-noche volvieron a casa, a Saya le dolía un poco la cabeza por lo que paso así que Haji le llevo una aspirina y un vaso de agua, habiéndosela tomado le dijo a Haji que le ayudara en algo a Kai, este obedeció y fue a la cocina donde se encontraba Kai este al verlo le sonrió

-Saya me pidió que te ayudara- dijo el caballero

-ok, veamos hay un par de cosas que necesito del súper ¿podrás traerlas?-dijo Kai

-sí, las traeré- dijo el caballero con una ligera sonrisa

-aquí está la lista y el dinero que gastaras- dijo Kai dándole dicha lista anotada en una pequeña hoja de papel y el dinero a gastar este lo tomo y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su saco y respondió –está bien ahora vengo- y se fue; acto seguido Kai llamo en voz alta a las gemelas –ciertas gemelas olvidaron aquí sus mochilas-

-lo sentimos papa- dijo la de ojos color café

-lo sentimos- replico la ojiazul mientras revisaba la mochila-Akako ¿tu traes mis zapatos de practica?-pregunto Aoi

-creí que tu tenias los de las dos- respondió su hermana algo extrañada

-olvidaron los zapatos en la escuela- dijo Kai algo divertido

-déjame recordar donde- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para abrirlos segundos después -¡ya recordé! Están en la biblioteca seguramente los olvidamos por las prisas- dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa

-¿podemos ir papa?-pregunto Akako Kai respiro profundamente y después respondió –está bien vallan- y las dos chicas se fueron corriendo deprisa y segundos después Saya entro en la habitación preguntando por sus sobrinas

-oye Kai ¿y las gemelas?- pregunto ella

-se fueron a la escuela- dijo Kai muy tranquilo

-¿a esta hora?- pregunto Saya algo extrañada

-olvidaron los zapatos de practica- dijo Kai con tranquilidad

-tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Saya preocupada yendo a su cuarto y regresando con el vestido morado, el cabello trenzado y con la espada en mano, ya en el comedor se encontró con Lulu a quien le pidió de su bebida

-Lulu ¿me das un sorbo de tu bebida?- pregunto Saya

-¡claro Saya!-dijo Lulu dándosela, saya toma un sorbo le regresa la botella a Lulu y le responde-ahora vengo- y salió corriendo

-Saya ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto mas ella no la escucho, es vista por Haji a lo lejos, este llego a casa, dejo lo comprado con la feria, fue por el estuche y al mirar que la espada no está sale corriendo tras ella.

Mientras tanto, Akako y Aoi ya habían llegado a la escuela y entrado, caminaban sigilosamente pues ambas estaban algo asustadas por lo oscura que estaba la escuela

-Aoi tengo miedo- dijo la de ojos cafés

-también yo-dijo la ojiazul mirando a todos lados hasta que vieron en un árbol a una persona-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la ojiazul

-hasta que puedo volver a ver a las hijas de diva después de 30 años- dijo Nathan acercándose a ellas, Akako llena de miedo no podía dejar de ver su mano izquierda –Aoi mira su mano izquierda- dijo Akako, mientras Aoi pensó mientras observaba la deforme mano de Nathan –su mano es de moustro- Nathan se detuvo justo frente a ellas sonriendo como era su costumbre – la última vez que las vi eran unas bebes-

-¡aléjate!- dijo mientras retrocedía con su hermana -¡aléjate de nosotras!- y se fueron corriendo por los pasillos hasta que se toparon con maestro

-Akako, Aoi, maestras ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto el maestro

-allá, en el patio hay un hombre con finta de gay y mano de moustro- dijo Akako muy asustada

-será un moustro gay con finta de hombre- dijo Aoi asustada también

-realmente no les entiendo nada pero llévenme a donde vieron lo que vieron- dijo el profesor y ambas chicas lo llevaron ahí, pero al llegar ya no había nada

-pero, pero, pero aquí estaba- dijo Akako

-¡qué extraño!- dijo el profesor acercándose al árbol cuando un quiróptero lo sube y después lo deja caer muerto y sin sangre, las gemelas pegan un grito cuando sale el quiróptero justo frente a ellas

-¡corre!-grito Aoi

-¿A dónde?– pregunto Akako sumamente asustada

-¡a donde sea pero…!¡CORRE!- grito Aoi y las dos chicas corrieron por un pasillo y el quiróptero va tras ellas mientras saya que ya había llegado escucho el grito de ambas y dijo al viento –Diva, voy a protegerlas como no pude protegerte a ti-

Mientras tanto, llegaron a la biblioteca y pudieron recoger sus zapatos cuando el quiróptero llega y rompe la puerta, las chicas se abrazan la una a la otra llenas de miedo mientras el quiróptero se les acerca y llega Saya con la espada desenvainada y lo parte por la mitad, después aparecen 2 quirópteros mas y se corta haciendo que su sangre corra por la espada y así poder atacar, justo en ese momento aparecieron Lulu y Haji para ayudarla

-no planeabas quedarte con toda la diversión ¿verdad Saya?- dijo Lulu con su hacha en mano

-Lulu ¿Qué rayos haces armada?- pregunto Aoi muy asustada

\- tía Saya ya partió uno a la mitad- dijo Akako igualmente asustada

-¡cuidado Saya!-dijo Haji cuando el quiróptero le da un zarpazo y saya cae en sus brazos

-¡Saya!- grito Lulu al ver el golpe que solo de verlo le dolió el abdomen –Haji ¿ya paso el efecto?- pregunto al verla inerte en los brazos de el

-aparentemente ya- respondió el caballero que la observaba inerte en sus brazos

-ok, haz lo propio, yo me encargo de las bestias- dijo Lulu sin dejar de atacar a amos quirópteros, mientras Haji se corta la sorbe y se la da a Saya de boca a boca lo que hizo que a Aoi se le pasara el susto y dijera sarcástica –ah genial, Haji de sentimental y Lulu peleando contra las bestias ¡TI-PI-CO!-

-Aoi, yo que tú me fijaría más en los ojos de la tía Saya- dijo Akako algo asustada cuando Haji dejo de besar a saya la miro fijamente a los ojos mientras le decía –Saya, tienes que pelear- ella abrió los ojos que brillaban de un rojo vivo que con la más ligera mirada robaba la de los demás –lo hare por Diva, entretén a uno mientras yo le ayudo a Lulu con el otro – dijo saya

Haji obedeció y saya ayudo a Lulu que aun peleaba con uno, le corto las patas para derribarlo y que después saya pudiera clavarle la espada por la espalda después Saya le puso de su sangre a el hacha de Lulu en un movimiento la lanzo y dio en el blanco, después todo quedo en paz y las gemelas se percataron de que apenas los ojos de Saya volvieron a la normalidad se desmayo, Haji se la llevo cargando a casa y velo su sueño Akako les extrañaba la forma de ser tan misteriosa de Haji

-papa ¿Por qué Haji es así?- pregunto Akako

-¿así como?- pregunto Kai con curiosidad

-así, cuando se trata de proteger a la tía Saya lo hace a capa y espada sin importarle el mismo, y cando no hay peligro es tan sumiso y su mirada es como si estuviera enamorado de ella

-les va a sorprender esto- dijo Kai con una ligera sonrisa –pero el está enamorado de ella tanto como yo lo estuve también- añadió

-pero papa, ella aparenta 16 años como nosotras- dijo Akako sorprendida, a lo que Kai respondió-yo alguna vez fui joven y su tía saya mi hermanita menor y Riku…-

-¿Riku?- pregunto Aoi

-¿Quién es Riku?- pregunto Akako, Kai saca una foto y se las muestra –el, él era Riku-

-¿era?-¿se murió?- preguntaron Akako y Aoi respectivamente

-sí, pero esa es una historia que delante de Saya les contare- dijo Kai con tranquilidad

-¿y cuándo será eso?- pregunto Aoi

-cuando estén listas para saberlo- dijo Kai

-no se impacienten, mientras más se esfuercen, mas disfrutaran la recompensa- dijo Lulu con una sonrisa –como yo, cuando me quede sola Kai me abrió las puertas de su familia y encontré algo que por años mis hermanos y yo buscamos, esperanza- añadió

-Lulu, te daré algo que Karman y Moses hubieran querido que tuvieras-dijo Kai con una sonrisa mientras movía un gabinete y sacaba un arma combinación de las de Moses y Karman –conserve las armas de tus hermanos para hacerlas una sola- dijo mientras la ponía en brazos de la peli morada

-Moses, Karman- dijo Lulu conmovida por tal gesto de el, la recargo contra la pared y lo abrazo a punto de llanto -gracias Kai- dijo rompiendo en llanto

-tranquila, nan kuru nai sa

Esto quizá pareció que se repitiera la historia con Akako y Aoi, mas sin embargo Nathan apareció después de 30 años para cuidar a las hijas de Diva cuya piedra fue rescatada y la posee quien menos se lo esperan


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Estaba Nathan en su mansión cepillando el pelo de una muñeca con la forma de Diva, una réplica exacta de ella, su altura, el largo de su cabello, hasta su semblante, cualquiera diría que se obsesiono con ella, mas él le contaba a esa muñeca todo lo que sentía, esa muñeca hizo que no se sintiera solo, pues la bañaba, la vestía, la sacaba al jardín, y cuando quería escuchar su canto usaba una grabación que tenia de la canción de ella, en fin, ella era su compañía.

-Diva, mi Diva, encontré a tus pequeñas, solo que Saya, su lindo caballero y la pequeña gentuza no me dejaron acercarme mucho a ellas- decía mientras cepillaba su cabello -¿sabes? Están igualitas a ti y a Saya, ¡que lastima que Amsheld muriera! Sin embargo alcanzo a contarme toda la historia sobre ti y Saya, ella y tú fueron simples victimas de Joel Golsmith- añadió

Mientras tanto, Lulu estaba dibujándose a sí misma con sus hermanos de la gentuza en su habitación cuando entra Haji a ver lo que ella hacía.

-¿se pude entrar?- pregunto Haji con su ligera sonrisa típica de él.

-sí, pasa Haji- dijo Lulu que lo volteo a ver y volvió el rostro hacia lo que dibujaba entrando el al cuarto.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el caballero viéndola con curiosidad.

-dibujándome a mí y a mis hermanos de la gentuza- dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa.

-los extrañas ¿cierto?- dijo el viendo el dibujo a detalle de la peli morada.

-sí, los extraño mucho, al menos quisiera tener sus gemas- dijo Lulu borrándosele la sonrisa.

-hace tiempo, hace casi 33 años yo llevaba conmigo un pequeño frasco con la sangre de Saya y aunque ella no se daba cuenta yo me escapaba para cristalizarlos- dijo Haji mientras metía una mano en su saco.

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?- pregunto Lulu

-que alcance a cristalizarlos y salvar sus gemas- dijo mientras sacaba una caja y la abría delante de ella revelando una pulsera de piedras rojas -aquí están tus hermanos, Karman y Mouses son las piedras mas grandes- dijo, Lulu lo abrazo y le dijo –gracias Haji- en ese momento Aoi iba pasando los vio y malinterpreto todo

-¡Lulu!- exclamo ella y la peli morada suelta al caballero por la impresión -¿Cómo puedes? La tía Saya se enterara de esto- dijo la ojiazul para después salir corriendo.

-¡Aoi! ¡Aoi! Deberás que es igualita a su madre no por nada saco sus ojos ¡Aoi!- grito Lulu antes de perseguirla y corrió detrás de ella casi 5 segundos después entro Saya a la habitación- ¿le gusto la pulsera?- pregunto ella

-sí, me abrazo, Aoi nos vio y lo malinterpreto, tú conoces mis sentimientos hacia ti-dijo mientras se acerca a ella acaricia su rostro tiernamente-creo que lo estoy desde que te conozco- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a ella –Haji… yo…- dijo Saya hasta que sus labios y los de Haji se fundieron en un dulce y cálido beso sintiendo el abrigo de él mientras lo besaba, Kai iba pasando por ahí, los vio mientras se le corría una lagrima y seguía su camino, después dejaron de besarse y al abrir los ojos Saya se encontró con la mirada grisácea de su caballero que la miraba con una ligera sonrisa.

-perdóname por no haberlo hecho el día en que Diva murió-dijo ella recostando su cabeza en el pecho de el –descuida, nankuru naisa- respondió el abrazándola.

En ese momento Lulu ya había atrapado a Aoi y le dieron ansias de beber sangre al grado de parecer adicto en rehabilitación –mi bebida, necesito mi bebida-dijo mientras abría el refrigerador, sacaba una y la abría al instante.

-Lulu ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Aoi algo extrañada –no mires mis ojos- dijo la peli morada –pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto la ojiazul a lo que la otra chica respondió violentamente -¡solo no los mires!-.

Aoi obedeció pero se dio cuenta al mirar la boca de la peli morada que esta tenia colmillos sumamente puntiagudos –me dijo que no mirara sus ojos pero sus colmillos pareciera haber crecido, como, como si fuera un vampiro o un quiróptero aunque, los ojos de la tía Saya eran rojos como la sangre siendo que son cafés, esto es muy extraño- pensó mientras la observaba y al instante Lulu salió corriendo extrañándola aun mas –Lulu ¿A dónde vas?¡Lulu!- le grito y casi al instante fue a buscar a Saya y a Haji, hallándolos en la misma habitación –tía Saya, Haji, Lulu está muy mal, me iba persiguiendo, me atrapo y se puso como loca, tomo su bebida, bebió un sorbo y se fue corriendo- dijo Aoi sumamente preocupada.

-creo saber donde esta, vamos Haji- dijo ella sin inmutarse, agarro camino y Haji la siguió, ambos con rumbo al edificio del escudo rojo pues Haji solo siguió el olor de ella, al llegar, Lulu estaba en el simulador de combate exactamente en el campo de batalla de Vietnam, le dijeron todo lo que paso a julia y esto les respondió – lo que me temía, el mismo tratamiento la está volviendo salvaje, creo que tienes que darle la estocada final a las espinas- dijo con tono de seriedad.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo salvarla?- pregunto saya.

-convirtiéndola en tu dama- dijo Haji con ese tono neutral típico de él.

-es la única forma- dijo julia

Saya al oír esto tomo su espada lo más fuerte que pudo contra su pecho y después respondió con tono decidido –entonces vamos Haji-.

Este y julia la siguieron al simulador y al entrar por la puerta alterna encontraron a Kei en los controles al tanto del desempeño de la peli morada –kei ¿Qué tal va el desempeño de Lulu?- pregunto julia.

-eta usando más violencia de lo normal, está prácticamente cubierta de sangre de quirópteros- dijo kei algo preocupado.

-disculpa Kei, pero tendremos que entrar a la simulación- dijo saya.

-pero ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto kei algo extrañado por el tono de voz de saya.

-el tratamiento de Lulu la está volviendo salvaje y la única forma de que no termine como una bestia es que saya le dé su sangre- dijo julia un tanto neutral.

-Está bien saya, solo abre la puerta- dijo kei al ver esa mirada decidida en saya.

-vamos Haji- dijo ella decidida a salvarle la vida a Lulu, entro y Haji la siguió –bien, este es el plan, préstame tu daga y yo me heriré la mano con ella, escabúllete detrás de Lulu y sométela cuando te diga la derribas y yo le daré mi sangre, ve- dijo saya, Haji le dio su daga e hizo lo que saya dijo, ella corrió hacia Lulu y grito-¡ahora Haji!- y este se hiso hacia atrás sin soltar las manos de Lulu y saya con la velocidad que tenia cayo sentada en sus caderas poniendo al instante su mano ensangrentada en su boca, casi al instante los ojos de Lulu volvieron a la normalidad.

-saya, Haji- dijo Lulu asustada solo para desmayarse a los 3 segundos.

-kei, termínala- dijo saya, kei obedeció y casi al instante Lulu empezó a convulsionarse y gritar mientras saya y Haji la mantenían quieta, en seguida cae inconsciente y Haji la carga para llevarla a un cuarto.

-Haji, eso me recordó a cuando te hice mi caballero- comento saya al ver a Lulu en la cama de hospital.

-ese fue el día más raro y desastroso, pero lo hizo el mejor el hecho de que me diste tu sangre para salvar mi vida- dijo Haji con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ahora Lulu será tu hermana, por el hecho de ser mi dama- dijo saya, a lo que Haji respondió –será bueno tener una hermana como ella porque eso hace que yo me sienta parte de algo, parte de tu familia y parte de ti- dijo Haji acariciando el rostro de saya.

-eres parte de mi familia desde que te conocí- dijo ella.

Horas después Kai con las gemelas llegaron al edificio del escudo rojo, donde tenían a Lulu monitoreando sus signos vitales sin embargo Aoi se sentía mal por saber que Lulu estaba en esas condiciones.

-¡Que mal que Lulu este así! Y todo por mi culpa- dijo Aoi algo triste.

-¿Por qué por tu culpa Aoi?- dijo Kai mirándola con curiosidad.

-vi a Haji dándole esto a Lulu, ella lo abrazo emocionada, yo lo malinterprete y corrí, ella me persiguió y cuando me atrapo, se puso cual enfermo en rehabilitación, tomo su bebida y salió corriendo ¡ah! Y me dijo que no mirara sus ojos, pero lo que si vi fue que tenía los colmillos más largos de lo normal, y aunque no vi sus ojos supongo que eran rojos como los de la tía saya en la escuela, aunque no entiendo porque- dijo Aoi sacando la pulsera del bolsillo de su falda.

-yo puedo decirte porque Aoi- dijo Edgar que había entrado casi al instante, Aoi volteo a verlo algo extrañada –Edgar, no sabía que trabajaras aquí- dijo la ojiazul –digamos que soy el vicepresidente del escudo rojo, pero puedo decirte el porqué de que Lulu este en cama-dijo el –dímelo Edgar- dijo ella.

-Lulu fue mordida por un quiróptero de niña y esa mordida le causo una enfermedad llamada espinas, la cual sentencio de muerte a Lulu, si no por la sangre de saya, por las grietas que provocan o por su enfermedad original- dijo él con un tono neutral.

-espera, ¿Cuál es su enfermedad original?- pregunto Aoi.

-la razón por la cual Lulu iba a la escuela de noche y en el día no salía si no iba encapuchada- dijo Kai

-¿Por qué es diferente y aficionada a la oscuridad?-pregunto Akako.

-no, Lulu sufre de hipersensibilidad en la piel, los rayos del sol por si solos para Lulu son peligrosos, por eso julia hizo cuanto tratamiento especial pudo para que Lulu pudiera andar en el sol sin que este le dañara- dijo Kai con un tono neutral.

-pero ahora no tendrá espinas ni el sol le dañara- dijo saya.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Aoi.

-porque saya le dio de su sangre- dijo Haji, Aoi al oír eso se acerco a saya sacudiéndola bruscamente -¿Qué? ¿Cómo se le ocurre?¡va a matarla!¡va a matarla!-.

-te equivocas Aoi, el tratamiento para las espinas tiene pequeñas dosis de la sangre de saya, eliminando los efectos de aquel quiróptero, tal vez no pude hacer algo por los hermanos de Lulu, pero por ella si pienso hacer algo- dijo julia

-¿sus hermanos?- pregunto Aoi sorprendida.

-Si, al principio eran 9 huérfanos, todos tenían el mismo padecimiento, solo que 4 de ellos murieron por las espinas, 2 de ellos murieron en combate y Karman y Mouses se suicidaron- dijo Kai con tono muy tranquilo.

-pobre Lulu- dijo Aoi algo triste.

-somos lo único que tiene- dijo Akako.

-ahora también me tiene a mi- dijo Haji.

-¿Haji?- pregunto Akako sorprendida por las palabras del caballero.

-Hace muchos años Saya salvo mi vida del mismo modo que a Lulu, eso la convierte en mi hermana y ahora la voy a proteger como no pude hacerlo con Riku- dijo el caballero con una serenidad que sorprendió a las gemelas.

-Haji ¿el también fue salvado por la tía Saya?-pregunto Aoi.

-sí, él era el hermano menor de Saya y Kai, estuvo a punto de morir, Saya lo salvo y al poco tiempo murió- respondió el caballero.

-¿Cómo murió?- pregunto Akako

-no quiero hablar de eso- dijo Saya tomando contra su pecho la katana.

-yo tampoco- dijo Kai tomando su dije con fuerza.

-eso es muy doloroso para Saya- dijo Haji poniendo una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Saya.

-Haji ¿tu conociste a quienes cuidaron de mi mama?-pregunto Akako

-si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió Haji.

-porque al parecer uno sigue vivo- dijo Aoi.

-sí, lo vimos en la escuela, tenia finta de gay vestía de morado con rosa y tenia cabello rubio y rizado- dijo Akako.

-es Nathan ¡pero no es posible! El día en que diva murió Amsheld y el murieron también- dijo Saya algo extrañada.

-lo mismo pensabas de mí- dijo Haji abrazándola.

-pero ¡qué bueno que estas aquí conmigo!- dijo ella después de corresponder al abrazo de su caballero.

Mientras tanto, ellos no se daban cuenta de que alguien los vigilaba de entre las sombras con un celular en la mano y unos binoculares en la otra.

-Argiano las he encontrado, la gemela, las hijas y el violonchelista, espero ordenes- dijo hablando por teléfono.

-la gemela acaba de despertar, necesitamos que las hijas sepan la verdad, que odien a Saya, para así poder seguir nuestros planes, sin esa sangre Snqflesh se vendría abajo, vigílalas mas- se escucho del teléfono.

-como digas Argiano- dijo antes de colgar –no entiendo que tiene que ver la sangre de esas 3 chicas ¿Por qué querría la sangre de las gemelas?-pensó.

Mientras tanto en el edificio del escudo rojo Lulu aun seguía inconsciente pero en eso tuvo un encuentro con el pasado.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / SUEÑO DE LULU / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Ella caminaba por el zoológico de noche con su forma de niña mientras buscaba a sus hermanos.

-¡Mouses! ¡Karman! ¡Daas! ¡Irene! ¿Dónde están? ¡Chicos soy yo Lulu! ¡Aparezcan!- decía mientras miraba a todas partes cuando de la oscuridad de la torre de Diva salió Solomon con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- ¡al fin puedo hablar contigo pequeña gentuza! De gentuza a dama de Saya- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Solomon?- pregunto ella atónita por las palabras de él.

\- primero toma tu forma de joven- dijo el al verla como niña, esta obedeció y lo miro extrañada - ¿A qué te refieres con que soy dama de Saya? Solo recuerdo que me enoje con Aoi y después la mano ensangrentada de Saya sobre mi boca pero, no lo sé ¿acaso estoy muerta?-.

-no, solo inconsciente, despertaras cuando te hayas convertido totalmente en dama de Saya, cuando despiertes el sol ya no te dañara aunque, ella tanto tuya cono de Haji, ella es su madre y amante, Haji será tu hermano y protegerás a Saya como yo hubiera querido hacerlo-dijo él.

-Solomon ¿Por qué huiste después de matar a James?- le pregunto ella.

-no quería que Saya me viera morir, ahora sé lo que Karman y Mouses sintieron antes de suicidarse, no querían que lloraras por ellos, querían que continuaras, que encontraras la esperanza que los 9 buscaron- dijo borrándosele la sonrisa.

\- pero la encontré, nunca la perdí- dijo extrañada por sus palabras.

-escucha Lulu, no olvides esta conversación- le dijo - cuando despiertes cuéntale todo a Saya, ella sabrá que hacer y dile a Haji que amare a Saya a través de él, despierta Lulu, despierta….

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / FIN DEL SUEÑO / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

-¡Solomon!- dijo despertando bruscamente mientras lo primero que vio fue a Julia – Julia, tengo que ver a Saya y a Haji, vi a Solomon y tengo que decirles lo que me dijo, llámala, dile que venga- dijo algo agitada.

-lo hare, lo hare, solo que por ahora debes descansar, fuiste sumamente violenta en el simulador- dijo Julia tratando de tranquilizarla.

-pero Julia…- rogo Lulu.

-mañana hablaras con Saya, por ahora duerme y busca otra vez a Solomon para que te diga más cosas- dijo ella con una sonrisa, a lo que Lulu frunció el ceño y respondió –muy graciosa Julia-.

-descansa Lulu –dijo Julia antes de apagar la luz e irse.

Después de eso, Julia fue a hablar con los demás sobre el estado de Lulu.

-Julia ¿Cómo está Lulu?- pregunto Saya.

-¿Cómo esta mi hermanita?- pregunto Haji.

-ya despertó pero está descansando un poco, lo curioso fue que dijo que vio a Solomon y dijo que tenía que decirles lo que le dijo pero ahora está algo débil, si para mañana ya está mejor la daré de alta- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila como era su costumbre, sin embargo, todos se alegraron de que Lulu estuviera bien.

-¡qué bueno que Lulu ya está bien! Mi hija-dijo Kai que no podía ocultar su alegría.

-nuestra hermana- dijeron Akako y Aoi al unísono.

-mi hermanita- dijo Haji con una ligera sonrisa mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Saya de felicidad.

En fin, Argiano esta asechando a las 3 reinas pero Nathan que si bien era enemigo ha de cambiar a aliado, hay ahora 3 caballeros defensores: Haji, Lulu y Nathan y en cuanto los problemas comiencen la tropa del escudo rojo estará lista para atacar.


End file.
